Truth Cannot Hide Forever
by HPfan1952
Summary: Truth cannot hide forever, no matter how hard you might need it too. So what happens when someone's secret finally comes out into light?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. Well here she is the start of the new story I promised. Sorry, it took so long. It took awhile to formulate my idea. This one is a stand alone from my originals, so you do not need to read any of the priors for this one. So without further ado:_**

**Chapter One- A storm on the horizon**

She stood side by side with him in the elevator, her gaze facing the closed doors, her mind focusing on the man beside her. An awkward silence filled the void, leaving her to reflect on the last full glimpse she had of his features; hollowed, care warn, broken, as if he had come to realization and it had destroyed him. It was glimpse that had come after a full day of seemingly utter avoidance. For every friendly nudged she tried to give, he would side step. For every gentle word, he would drop his shoulders. For ever chance she took to catch his eye, he dropped his eyes. She shuffled her feet trying to choose from the right words flooding the back of her mind. Shifting her eyes in his direction, she caught him watching her, his expression a mix of curiosity and hurt. Kate quickly focused her attention to the opposite side of the elevator, and bit the side of her bottom lip.

"Any final quirky comment to finish off the day with, Castle," she began, trying to ease the growing tension. She turned towards Castle, who immediately diverted his attention to the doors of the elevator, and dug for the phone in his pocket, searching through his contacts as he stepped out onto the bottom floor. Jogging after him, she placed a hand over his arm keeping him from bringing his cell phone to his ear. "I don't mind taking you home," she continued, forcing him to meet her eyes. Castle looked towards his phone, took a deep breath, and hit the end call button. He presented quiet thanks and headed towards the exit and her car.

The sky outside present a gloomy overcastted sunset; deep grey clouds turning a tinge of red and orange. The first drops of rain splattered against the windshield as Kate took the final turns leading to his building. A bright flash lit the skies above followed by the distant rumble of thunder impressing upon the world below how soon a violent storm would be upon them. "Looks like we are in for a pounding tonight," Kate said, reaching for the temperature dial on the dashboard a sudden chill taking her spine. She looked towards Castle, who once again seemed not to have heard her as he studied the skies above. _Weather. __Really, __Kate?_She inwardly kicked herself and returned to watching the road ahead.

"Right here would be fine," started Castle, his voice soft and resigned. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was both eager to remove himself from the vehicle and reluctant to pull the handle. Dropping her shoulders, she pulled her car to the curb, and stared out the windshield several blocks still resided between him and his final destination. "Thanks, Kate," he continued taking a deep breath. "I'll see you in the morning," he finished, his words almost sounding forced, as he slipped out onto the sidewalk, headless of the sudden downpour of rain.

_See __you __tomorrow. _Kate bit her lip and sat back in the driver seat, watching his figure recede into the blanket of water. A lonely figure, shoulders hung low, head appearing as if the neck could no longer support it. _Castle._She felt a sharp ache in chest tugging at her, yelling at her. She turned the engine key and checked for oncoming traffic before stepping from the car herself and turning the collar of her jacket up against the cold. Quietly, she trailed after him, quick stepping to close the short distance. "Would you just tell me what's wrong," she said coming in step beside him. "You've been treating me like the plague." His head hung lower. "And, I think I deserve to know why." She stopped dead in her tracks at the fire emanating behind the hurt written in his features.

**_Author's Note: I'mmmm baaaaaaaaacccccccccck. Sorry couldn't resist, never have seen the movie (don't like horror stories too much) but, still. Anyway want to give a big thank you to a couple people for this one: As always to my friend and un-official editor Siohban for corrections and the such. And, a big thank you to everyone on the 12th messages boards for being willing to read and comment on each chapter I have posted:) _**

**_As noted above this story is a stand alone so it has no attachment to my prior tales. The updates may or may not come quickly as I am heading into the busiest time at my work and I want to make sure each chapter is up to par before I post it. Rest assured though, I have several chapters already written and am just waiting on the corrections for most of them. Well that is all for now. Stay tuned..._  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. _****

**Chapter Two- Statues in a Storm**

He dropped his gaze the moment he saw her drop back in her step, and grit his teeth, trying to hold back the words filtering into his mouth from his head._Not, __over __this_. Taking a deep breath, he continued on trying his best to act if he still hadn't heard her. _Please, __don__'__t __ask __me __again_. Hearing her determined gait closing the distance once more, he dropped his head towards the side walk and tried to focus on the sound of the rain bearing down on the cement. _I __beg __you, __please_. Her repeated question broke through the mental cloud he was trying to build to dam the torrent racing through the canyons of his mind; a flood of words upon angry words. He clenched his teeth tighter, and focused of the walk ahead._Not __today_. The sound of heels clicking against wet cement continued ceaselessly beside him. _Curse __that __beautiful __determination_. He shifted his eyes in her direction, catching the fire slowly building in her own features. I just need time, please, I beg you, Kate. The question continued to beat at him the tone of her voice rising towards menacing. Taking a second deep breath, Castle halted in his tracks.

"If I told you, neither of us will win. Let's just leave it at that," he started trying to keep his voice as level as possible. "I told you, I'll see you tomorrow. I meant it. Now, have a good evening, Detective." Castle took a step forward, avoiding the narrowed gaze leveled at him, only to be ground to a halt by a tightened grip on his wrist pulling him back around.

"You are going to answer me," Kate forced him to meet her eyes. "I am not letting you go until you do." She tightened her grip on his wrist for emphasis. "You are my friend. You said that…" she paused and looked briefly away before returning her attention on him. "So either you are going to answer me or we are both going to stand here until we get soaked." Kate continued to stare him down, lips pulled together in a straight line of frustration.

Castle clenched his teeth until his jaw ached. He narrowed his own gaze, feeling the words building behind his gritted teeth, demanding to be released. Silence reigned; both studying each other, each waiting for the other to break. She pulled him closer. The words on his tongue grew heavier. Thunder roared out over head and he could just see the reflection of lightening flash over her eyes. A gust of wind tugged on clothes and hair; yet neither moved an inch, living statues on the sidewalk. Seconds turned to minutes. His heart raced in chest, begging him to either speak or just throw the whole thing to the winds and kiss the fire right out of her.

"You want an answer, Kate," he finally said, the words unable to remain locked up behind his crumbling resolve. "You already know the answer." Kate raised an eyebrow and tightened her grip on his wrist. Swallowing back his frustration, Castle gave his final words as calmly as he could muster. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you haven't been lying to me." His hand dropped to his side, the moment the pressure of her hold disappeared.

_**Author's Note: The storm described in these opening chapters comes from really wanting to put into words the storm that hit my little neck of the woods over the summer. It literally rained like crazy hard and the thunder, I am not kidding you felt like it rumbled in your chest and set off car alarms all over the neighborhood. Of coarse the only reason I was out in it was because I was playing croquet in the middle of a thunderstorm with my family but, that's another story. Despite the reason's however, I have to admit it makes a good setting for a disagreement, I must say. **_

_**A big thank you to my readers of coarse. And, as always stay tuned...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._****_**

**_How 'bout that episode last night? Amazing, to say the least. _  
><strong>

**Chapter ****Three-****Fight ****or ****Flight**

_He __knows? _She took a step back.

"Well, Kate?" He took a step towards her.

_He __knows._

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked pursing his lips together.

She looked out towards the street and, retreated a second time.

"Kate, you wanted the truth. Now, I want mine in return," he said advancing forward.

Her heart caught in her throat.

"You remember everything, don't you?" he continued.

She couldn't speak. She barely nodded her head once.

"Why, Kate?" he said through clenched teeth.

She found her voice. "I didn't want to hurt you," she finally said, meeting his gaze.

"So you lie to me," He narrowed his eyes. "That's better?"

"And, what would you have done if I said the truth?" she shot back. "I already told you—

"I deserved to know," he demanded, and took another step towards her.

Kate matched his movement coming almost toe to toe with Castle. "I asked you what you would have down if I had told you, Rick," she felt like jabbing a finger into his heaving chest, instead she balled her hand into a fist at her side and narrowed her own eyes at him. He stared back at her, not saying a word. "Well, Rick?" The creases in between his eyes deepened, he snapped his attentions away from her and turned on his heel, receding once more in the rain. "Well?" she demanded, pushing every ounce of air into her voice. Castle halted once before continuing on, leaving her standing alone in a downpour.

**_Author's Note: Big, big thank you again to everyone who is reading this story. I am still stunned by how many of you guys put this on story alert, just on the first day:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._****

**Chapter four- Steps in Anger and Sorrow**

Anger and hurt mixed with desire and need. He wanted to answer her question. He wanted to roar back she should already know the answer to that. He wanted to bite back with the pain that the truth of her secret had brought him. He wanted to fight back with the confusion it had left him. But, how could he when for every deep breath of anger he took, his heart pounded a fist in ecstasy over her presence. It was too much standing toe to toe, eye to eye; a mouth begging to continue the fight and lips ready to end it. Time. Time was what was called for. Time to breathe. Time to think. Time to comprehend. Now would have ended in either a stale mate or an angry passion; neither would have solved the problem at hand. Taking what little composure he had left, Castle pushed onward with a racing mind and a torn heart.

_Curse you, Castle_. Kate turned on her own heel and charged back towards her car, caring little for the cold drops of rain pelting against her heated cheeks. Puddles of water splashed up around her like impromptu fountains, chilling her still clenched hands. She barely took notice of those rushing past her to get themselves out of the onslaught, casting curious glances at the woman striding past with no umbrella and completely drenched from head to toe. Stepping from the side walk, Kate stumbled against the vehicle. With a single curse, she hobbled around to the driver side and slid in. Dropping down into the seat, she suddenly felt the weight of the situation fall on her shoulders. The fight dropped from her veins. _He knows._ Taking a steadying breath, she placed one hand on the wheel and raised the keys to the ignition with the other. She raised her gaze up over the dash board towards the silhouette fading into the distance, and bit her lip.

_**Author's Note: I want to apologize for the shortness of the last couple of chapters. When I write these I tend to write them out as scenes rather then chapters. And, for me at least scenes can either end up being long or short depending on my needs for that particular piece. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_**_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._**_**

**_****_****Chapter Five- Aftermath**

The dawn light filtered in through the thick storm clouds still hanging over the city like a warning left from the day before. A quiet drizzle blanketed the streets, leaving both the cement and pavement as darkened pathways. Light winds tugged at hair, clothing, and open umbrellas as people crossed the sidewalk to cars or taxis. The honks and wails of morning traffic mixed with the voices of pedestrians conversing on phones or headsets; their coat collars turned up against the brisk chill in the air. Discarded newspapers rolled down the walkways avoiding persons expertly as if they had a mind of their own.

Castle turned away from the cold windowpane and shuffled towards his desk chair, tugging his robe closed against the pin pricks of cold pressing upon his skin. Silently taking a seat, he listlessly wheeled his chair up the edge of his desk and stared down at the pile of chapter notes and scenes needing editing. Trying to avoid the time boldly staring back at him from his cell phone, he reached towards a desk drawer and removed a red ink pen. Grabbing the top few pages from the stack, he leaned back in his chair, and tried to focus on the words on the page and not the million little questions digging themselves into the depths of his mind. The typed words written just days before made no sense to his restless thoughts. Quietly, he returned the pages to the pile on his desk and gathered himself to stand. Willing his feet forward he headed towards the kitchen and any distraction that would ease a torn soul.

"Are you alright, Richard?"

"Restless night," he lied, well, mostly lied, as he looked up towards his Mother coming down the stairs already ready for the day. "Couldn't really sleep," he added for emphasis. "So I worked on editing some current chapters and fell asleep with my head on the desk." Castle finished, hoping the tiny change in facts could account for the mess he knew he appeared to be. Martha studied him briefly, looking slightly unconvinced of his story. Knowing he wouldn't pass under even a blind man's scrutiny, he rounded the counter and headed towards the coffee pot and made to start a fresh brew, hoping to hide the truth and add more credibility to his chosen tale.

"I suggest you get some rest," she started simply, after a few moments silence. "And, then I suggest putting this matter to rest," she stated firmly as if knowing exactly what part of the truth he had been hiding. He could hear her grabbing a few of her things before heading towards the door, her parting words filling the room before the sound of the quiet click of a closed door.

Releasing the grip on the handle of the coffee maker, Castle turned back from the counter and started towards the couch, his stomach churning at the thought of a cup of coffee. Setting himself down in the corner of the couch, he leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes, trying to find an answer to the debate raging inside. The sound of his cell phone ringing from his office forced open his eyes, and made him hold his breath.

**_Author's Note: Another big thank you to my readers. As always this is for you guys:) Anyway not much to report with this chapter other then... Oh, and mental image of a brain with short arms and legs, chasing after someone flailing its arms screaming "Where are you going? What are you doing?" Odd little snippet I know, ask me again when I get to chapter ten, lol... Stay tuned:)_**


	6. Chapter 6

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough_****

**Chapter ****six-****A ****Day ****Seen ****through ****Haze**

_A __fool__'__s __hope. _Kate slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket, and raised her head to watch the numbers count down, grateful for the societal taboos that kept people from facing each other in elevators as several tears slipped down the side of her face. As the elevator reached the bottom floor of her apartment building she pushed passed the small crowd of neighbors and headed for the front exit and her car, limping slightly against the dull throb in her ankle. Slipping behind the wheel, Kate vainly listened for the sound of her phone ringing with a returned call; several more tears fell as she looked towards the empty passenger seat beside her. Starting the engine, she turned on her windshield wipers against the morning drizzle. _Only, __a __fool__'__s __hope._Silently she slipped into traffic, mindlessly following the map of the city in her head.

Time and distance slipped by in a blur until, she found herself pulling up to the corner of a semi-crowded sidewalk, yellow tape roping off much of the overgrown abandoned lot. Taking a deep breath, she wiped at the tears still silently falling and removed herself the car. She tried to keep her attention focused on the short path ahead, as two familiar faces crossed beneath the barrier to greet her; the first question from both of them edging liquid into the corner of her eyes. Giving as believable reason as possible for Castle's absence, Kate felt her voice catch at the mention of his name. _Focus._Clearing her throat to mask the turmoil, she switched the topic to the case at hand; trying to keep her voice steady as she responded to the information Esposito and Ryan presented her on the victim. Crossing under the crime scene tape, she made her way to the body taking in mental notes on the scene around her. She listened for the quirky comments to come, feeling empty at the silence. _Focus._She felt a tear break free, chilling against her skin.

* * *

><p>Blurred eyes turned the papers in front of her into a wash of blended lines and un-readable words as she tried to turn her brain to the task at hand. Several times she caught herself shifting her gaze towards the edge of her desk, her mind involuntarily seeking the reason for the silence from the corner only to pull her gaze back at the sting the missing piece of the picture left. Glancing at her phone on her desk she hoped a text would be waiting, the knot in her stomach growing tighter at the blank screen. Every ping of the distant elevator, forced her to look up expectantly only to be forced to take a deep breath steadying breath. <em>He<em>_'__s __not __coming. _Kate returned her attention the files on her desk, as two concerned faces shifted their attentions on her. She cast her gaze back to the phone inwardly trying to scold herself for her action. _He__'__s __not __coming. __You __made __real __sure __of __that__. _She felt like curling up against a far distant corner. _**Real **__sure._Grabbing her coat, she removed herself from her chair and made for the exit mumbling a hasty explanation to her team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Just learned how to add a line break in the story. After, four stories being published one would think I had already figured that out, lol. Guess I need to pay more attention to the control features. Anyway stay turned:)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough_****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- Close<strong>

The second she had left the precinct her apartment had been her destination; her rational mind would attest to that. She wanted the sanctuary of quiet solitude where she could curl herself into a ball against the corner of her couch. She wanted to hold tight to her knees and allow herself the tears she had been denying the whole of the day since her call had gone to voice mail. She wanted the thin blanket to keep her warm against the sudden chill taking her. But, despite her best made plans, as she rounded the final street corner and pulled to the curb, she found the building looming before her not the building she had been expecting; her sub-conscious mind could have told her that. Immediately, Kate made to turn back into traffic, willing herself to turn the wheel only to find part of her keeping herself from kicking the car into drive. Taking a deep breath, she fought against the half of her that wanted to stay. Instead, her only reward was a tear slipping free of her constraints. Looking towards the side walk, several more tears started to fall, as her mind cruelly played back yesterday's events in. She killed the engine and lied back against the seat. trying not to let her eyes wander in the direction of the entrance to Castle's building or up towards the floor of his loft. Of all the places in the city, she had driven herself to his home, deep down seeking his support without even realizing it, knowing this time she couldn't ask for it. _And, __now __I __can__'__t __even __leave_. She closed her eyes as the tears fell in earnest caring little for any stares she might receive from passersby.

* * *

><p><em>Put <em>_the __matter __to __rest. _Castle took one final look at his reflection in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom into his room. _Easier __said __than __done. _Retrieving his phone from the bed, he slipped it into his jacket pocket, trying to keep the tendrils of anger from rising at the missed call he still had yet to return. _Easier __said __than __done, __for __sure. _Leaving behind his room and office, he made his way into the living room and the front door, grateful no one was home to ask too many questions. Crossing the distance of the hallway to the elevator, he debated his next destination as he watched the numbers drop to the ground floor. _Go __to __her? _He grit his teeth and took a deep breath as the full thought of her filled his veins with conflicting forms of fire. _Or, __let __her __come __to __me? _Reaching the bottom level, he nodded once to the doorman and stepped out into the light drizzle, grateful for the cold chill the drops of water brought to the heat building on his skin. Heading for the waiting town car, he chanced a glance in the direction of the park cars lining the street, trying to push his mind to focus on something to clear his thoughts. Deep shadows filled the interiors, as the natural light of day gave way to the colors of a night hidden within storm clouds. His breath caught in his throat as the strength in his legs dropped away, forcing him to halt in his tracks. He could spot her from a mile away; as it stood she was leaning back against the seat of her car, eyes closed. _Kate. _The hurt returned in full force, along with the need and the desire for her. He briefly closed his eyes, trying to push himself forward.

* * *

><p>Kate wiped at the tears stains on either side of her face with the back of her hand and reached for the ignition, ready to try again. Gripping the key, she raised her gaze over the dash and froze, her eyes locked on the figure starting towards her. She felt the inside of her mouth run dry as Castle continued towards the car, his hands buried in the depths of coat pockets. Her heart jumped into her throat, as the passenger door opened and he slipped into the seat opposite her; his eyes never once meeting hers. Kate shivered, at the chill that thought left her, and reached for the ignition hoping to bring in some warmth against the cold suddenly bearing down on her.<p>

"Hey," she started, trying to keep her voice a steady as possible.

"Hey."

Castle raised his head to look out the windshield, the features of his face growing hard to read as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, plunging the city into deep darkness. She dropped her attention to her hands folded idly in her lap, her teeth biting deep into her lower lip.

"I honestly meant to be at my apartment," she stated quietly, hoping to placate any anger he might have for her sudden presence near his home. She cast a glance in his direction; he shifted in his seat and dropped his gaze to the dashboard.

"I see."

She returned to watching her hands. She shivered again despite the heat filling the car. Her heart raced in her chest, tendrils of sweat beaded into her palms. Daring a glance in his direction, her breath caught in her throat at the image of a broken man beside her. Forcing air into her lungs, she looked out at the cars on the street, headlights blurred by the water drizzling down from the heavens, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The long silence choked her until she felt light headed, weak. "I never meant to hurt you," she started quietly.

"You lied, Kate."

"I," she shifted her gaze to her lap and gathered in air. "I just didn't know how to tell you." She paused, seeking the strength for her next words. "There was more than…than just remembering your words to me, Rick."

Kate lifted her head to face him, every ounce of inner resolve pulled to the forefront to keep herself from falling to pieces before him. He turned to meet her gaze, his face as steady as stone. Castle stared into her eyes until understanding settled into the features of his face.

"You mean…everything to me," she continued, seeking solace in her hands once more, as if they somehow could provide the solution. "I…I just— " she closed her eyes, as the tears fell. "I just didn't want to tighten that noose around your heart. You deserve better than that." She swallowed back a sob threatening to escape her lips. "Better than—

"Kate," he started softly, placing a hand over hers. She raised her head to meet him face to face once more trying reign in her tears and failing. "You are one of the best things in my life." Castle took a deep breath. "I may not be happy that you lied to me, but," he paused, "Kate, I am not going anywhere. Even if it means I have to wait the rest of my life for you. I will."

She bit down on her lip, the sincerity and conviction behind his words pushing her feelings to the tip of her tongue. She could feel her heart rate rising higher in her chest. She wanted to press her lips to his; rest her head on his shoulder. She allowed herself to indulge in the latter. Taking a steadying breath she leaned her head against his arm, wishing she could be closer.


	8. Chapter 8

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- One Small Victory at a Time<strong>

Castle shifted closer towards Kate providing as much support for her as he could. He ran his thumb over her fingers, keeping each pass as light as the pass of a feather. She snuggled her head closer still and closed her eyes. His heart beat faster. He shut his eyes; the surge of love, passion, and devotion running through his veins nearly crushing him where he sat. He wanted to hold her as close to him as physically possible; bury his face into her hair. His soul begged him to lean forward, whisper 'I love you,' in her ear; begged him to kiss her lips, her neck.

"Rick," Kate's voice sounded hushed beside him. Opening his eyes, he turned his head towards her meeting her eyes as she continued. "I should being going," she hesitantly raised her head from his arm, the sudden absence of her warmth stinging him to the bone. She reluctantly slipped her hand from his and returned it to the steering wheel. "I'll see you tomorrow," she asked not daring to meet his eyes.

"Of course," he answered, giving a quick smile despite her attentions focused elsewhere. He shifted in his seat but, made no attempt to leave the car. Beside him, Kate remained as still as stone, both hands fixed on the wheel in front of her. It was as if something were holding them both in place, not daring to let either escape until its mission was accomplished.

"Kate." Her name slipped from his lips before he could rein it back. She turned her attentions towards him. "Would you," he took a deep breath. "If you're willing. Would you like to join for me, dinner?"

She held his gaze for a brief moment before looking away towards the street. He inwardly kicked himself as several seconds ticked by in silence. He held his breath as she turned back to face him, his heart nearly beating its way out of his chest.

* * *

><p>Kate flowed past Castle as he held the door to the loft open for her, her heart twisted between flying free and begging to race back down the hall. She took a quiet studying breath as he closed the door behind them and offered to take her coat, his close proximity to her sending chills down her spine. She stood stock still as he gently eased the jacket from her shoulders and made to put it away, her mind racing with thoughts she fought to push aside. Casting a quick glance towards the door, she struggled to find an excuse to leave, swallowing back the temptation to throw caution to the wind. <em>What <em>_am __I __doing?_

"Kate?"

She turned back to find him watching her from a few inches away, his stance showing he had been trying to ask her if she wanted to have a seat. She fought back the warmth rising to her cheeks, nodded her head as to him as if she had heard every word and started for the couch, doing her best to keep from catching his gaze as she passed him. Placing herself in the corner of the couch cushions, she barely comprehended her answers to his simple questions as he headed towards the kitchen. _It__'__s __just __like __any __dinner __before._She tried to convince herself, as she stared off into the darker corners of the room, her thoughts still shifting between logic and insanity._Except __when __it__'__s __not. _She pushed herself deeper into the cushions and focused her attention to her hands in her lap; her stomach rolling both for food and nerves.

* * *

><p>"Would you like me to start a fire?"<p>

Kate shook her head politely and returned to her corner of the couch; her stomach full, the taste of well cooked pasta and sauce still fresh on her tongue. She swirled the remaining wine in her glass, debating between drinking the rest and placing it on the coffee table; the difference between staying longer and leaving sooner. Biting her lip, her heart gave a little cry as she leaned forward and set her burden down.

Her breath caught in throat as he joined her on the couch only a few feet from her, one hand holding his own glass, the other stretched out along the back of the couch towards her. As he turned his gaze to her, she felt the tug once more to snuggle against his shoulder, nuzzle her nose against his neck, breath him in. Shifting a hand to the arm of the couch, Kate dug her fingers into the cushion to hold herself in place.

"I am sorry I am not much company this evening," she started hoping conversation would ease the storm. Warmth spread unbidden to her face as she felt his hand cover hers. She felt the battle her head waged against her heart slowly lose ground as her heart found the strength to prevail. Against the protests of a flailing mind, she uncurled her right hand from the couch cushion and quietly made her way to his side; feeling his serene gaze follow her movements, as he released her hand to wrap his arm around her. Neck stiff with nerves she slowly rested her head against his shoulder; drinking in the warmth of his side.

"I am glad you're here, Kate," he responded, wrapping his arm tighter around her and gently resting his head on hers.

She swallowed back the twinge of nerves trying to force her to pull away and instead snuggled her head deeper into his shoulder, finding strength from the man beside her. _One __small __victory __at __a __time.  
><em>  
>"Rick." She drew on the strength resting between them to call his attention, her voice leaving her lips no louder than a whisper. Her soul cried out for a single kiss, cried out for just a taste of the fire burning. She held her breath as he shifted his position to face her, trembling as his hand slipped around to the small of her back. Her heart nearly stopped as his full attention fell upon her, his gaze locking with hers. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she felt his hand softly cup her cheek, drawing her closer.<p>

His breath warmed her lips, her blood, her soul. Kate shivered as Rick lightly pressed his lips to hers, running his thumb along her jaw. His mouth danced against hers, gently easing her into the rhythm of his kiss. She felt his tongue slip past her parted lips, sending a jolt of fire through her as he intimately explored the depths of her mouth. A moan escaped her lungs as she buried one hand into his hair, and placed the other over his heart. She returned his sentiment in full, trying to show in actions what she could not yet say in words.

The kiss slowly turned from soft and sweet to fierce and wild. The taste, touch, feel of love both strong and free. The playful nip and pull of a lip. The gentle lavish of attention to ease the bruised flesh. The soft sounds of contentment. The racing of hearts. The warmth building. Hands grasping.

A whimper escaped her lips as Rick broke away. She felt him rest his forehead against hers, his pants of air in time with her own, his hand tangled deep in her hair. Kate tried to gather her thoughts, feeling as if their brief moment of controlled passion had drained her completely. A chill ran up her spine as the warmth built slowly dissipated, creating a stark contrast between room and body temperature. She opened her eyes; as he untangled his hand from her hair and tucked several lose strands behind her ear.

"We will figure this out," he whispered, pulling her close to his heart. "One step at a time," he continued. "I promise you." She nodded as she rested her head against chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

_I __love __you._

* * *

><p>Kate closed and locked the door to apartment behind her, his kiss still lingering on her lips, his words still ringing in her soul. She started towards her bedroom. Changing from the wears of the day into the comfortable cloths of slumber, she slipped into bed. As her mind drifted into the realms of slumber, her last thoughts fell to those moments in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay, for small victories! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous two chapters. My next is going to be rather short as it is an interim chapter that is looking at the story from the outside in through the eyes of another character. So far for this story I only see two interim chapters but, I don't know it depends on how long it takes to get to my conclusion. So anyway once again a big thank you to everyone who is reading this story, and as always stay tuned :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._******

* * *

><p><strong>Interim <strong>**Chapter-****The ****Mystery ****Begins**

Esposito lifted his head from his paperwork as the familiar sound of chair scooting against floor resounded from the desk across the way. He quirked a brow as he watched Castle take a cheerful seat per usual at Beckett's desk, his hand lingering just a little longer than usual as he handed her cup of coffee. Nudging Ryan with his elbow, he directed his partner's attention towards the pair across from them with a subtle nod.

"Feeling better, Castle?" Ryan genuinely enquired. Esposito caught a glimmer of a deer in the head lights look from Kate over the rim of her cup, as Castle turned around to respond, a puzzled expression crossing his features.

"Better," he asked, the puzzled note coming through in his voice. The glimmer of terror drained some of the color in Kate's face, leaving the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks, before she twitched her head ever so slightly and recovered.

"Slight case of food poisoning," she answered, hastily, returning her coffee to her desk. "Wasn't the stomach flu after all." She returned the folder on her desk and buried her face into her work. Esposito noted the still confused look on the writer's face as he turned back around in his chair and leaned slightly over to stare down at what she was working on.

"Good to know we won't be getting sick after all," Ryan started, returning to the papers setting in front of him. "Definitely don't need to get sick just before the wedding. Jenny would not be happy."

"Did you see that?" Esposito asked keeping his voice low.

"What?" Ryan raised his head and turned to look at him.

"Something happened," he shifted his attentions back to pair across the way, noting how much closer Castle hovered near Beckett, both oblivious to the focus being directed at them, as they theorized the details of a case. "And, they're hiding it," he finished knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So what do you think, short as they may be I have been told they add a little background to the story. I really like writing them. And, the most recent one I wrote almost had me crying but, it will be awhile before the story gets to that one, I still have to have the chapters prior edited first. Anyway until then happy reading :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

********_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough_********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten- Finding Footing<strong>

The scent of cherries completely turned his mind to mush, leaving a container full of thoughts each a little more risqué then the last. He tried to rein back the images, doing his best to focus on the documents in the file but, her close proximity began to turn the words on the page into a jumble of squiggles on paper. He leaned in closer despite himself, his hand quietly sliding next to hers, warmth radiating from the minimal contact. His mind drifted into the memories of her head on his shoulder, her lips falling in time with his.

"Castle," she quietly hissed, pulling her hand out from beneath his. Out of the corner of his eye he could just see her checking her surroundings, as unassumingly as possible, a tinge of pink on her cheeks, before turning a controlled glare his direction. The chime of her desk phone pulled her attention away.

Castle stuffed both hands into the pockets of his jacket, trying not to smile at the accidental hand placement. _Well mostly accidental_. He straightened up and looked towards Ryan and Esposito, checking to ensure their attentions resided elsewhere; a small smirk crossed his face the second he knew no one was watching. The smirk dropped away the second Kate hung up the phone and rose from her chair, her coat in hand.

"This conversation isn't finished," Kate whispered in his general direction, keeping her focus on the rest of their team. "There were no hits on the prints from the scene," she continued loud enough for the boy's to hear. "I going to head back out, see if we missed anything from yesterday," she finished, pushing in her chair. Casting him a final quick glare, she started towards the elevator, Castle following suit.

The second the doors closed, he inched himself next to her side and ran the back of his hand against her forearm. He could feel her tense beneath her coat but, she made no move to clasp his hand or turn her attentions on him. The inner smile faded, as he halted his ministrations and returned his hand to his jacket pocket. "My hand may have got the better of me back there," he started apologetically, lowering his gaze to his feet. "I didn't mean to over step… steps." The end of the ride down ended any further words, leaving an un-easy quiet.

"Your _hand _got the better of you, Castle," she quietly began, ending the few tortuous steps of silence he had to take. His heart nearly bust its way out his rib cage, as he felt her hand brush against his in his pocket. He looked towards her, nearly melting away at the playful look she gave him, entwining her fingers with his. She turned away and took a deep breath before continuing. "I shouldn't have snapped at you," she added a serious tone in her voice. "This whole thing is still so… Kate struggled to find words.

"I understand," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as they neared the car, calling her focus back to him. Holding her gaze for a brief moment, he pulled both their hands from his pocket and drew her close. He lightly kissed her temple lingering several heart beats until the tension in her fingers eased. Pulling back, he squeezed her hand a second time before, releasing his grip and making a path around the front of the vehicle. "Detective, you're blushing," he finished, a smile on his face as he watched Kate from over the hood of the car.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, for staying on your best behavior," Kate started, lacing her fingers with his in the quiet of the elevator. She scooted closer and rested her head on his arm, allowing the stress of the case to melt against the warmth of his side. "Or, should I say thank you for keeping your hand on its best behavior," she finished playfully, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.<p>

"I may have kept my hands to myself but, my mind," he began, leaning down beside her. "It was elsewhere," he whispered right by her ear before, pulling away. "Just so you know," he added, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a tender kiss against her fingers. "So am I taking you home tonight? I promise no funny business."

"I don't know, Castle," she responded, keeping the playfulness in her voice. "Wherever the mind goes the body is sure to follow." She nudged him with shoulder as they exited the elevator. "I am not too sure I can trust you to keep your hands off me," she finished.

"In due time, Detective," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "In due time." He held open the door, the cold of the late night air brushing against the heat filling her cheeks sending a chill down her spine. Castle wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side, leading her towards the waiting town car.

Kate gave a tiny smile as he got the car door for her, a contented grin on his face. She ducked inside and slide to the far corner of the backseat, watching the cars drive past on the streets beyond. She felt him slide in next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. He trailed his fingers along her forearm, lulling her eyes closed.

"Told you, you couldn't keep your hands off me," she mumbled against his side causing his chest to rumble as he silently laughed, kissing the top of her head, pulling her close, whispering 'I love you, Kate,' so softly she couldn't even be sure she heard it.

_I love you too, Rick. _She snuggled closer, and placed a hand over his heart, hoping her words were coming through in her actions. _If only, I could say them. _She took a deep breath as he resumed trailing his fingers along her forearm until his hand eventually settled to hold hers.

* * *

><p>Kate returned her phone to her desk, fighting a smile forming on her lips. She cast a glance at the man at her side, his attention on the phone is his hand; try as she might, she couldn't begrudge him his fun. Returning to the file in front of her, she continued to fill out the final forms needed to close the case which had proven a test in patience. Two weeks of endless circles, dead ends, and fruitless leads not even Castle's out of the box thinking could shed light on.<p>

Putting in her final notes, she closed the folder just as her phone buzzed on her desk for a second time. She ensured no one was watching before casually retrieving the device and checking the text waiting for her. Choking back a laugh, she rose from her chair and reached for her jacket, hoping to hide warmth growing on her cheeks. Pausing long enough to steel her face, she turned to leave giving her parting words to her team for the night and started towards the elevators, inwardly smiling as Castle joined her at her side, face still buried in his phone.

"The Love Bug, Castle," she said, crossing her arms. "Seriously," she added turning a bemused look in his direction. She could just see a smug grin cross his features as he dropped his phone into his pocket, and continued to watch the closed doors in front of him.

"Got something against, Herbi, Detective," he asked playfully. "Shameful." He crossed his own arms and tried to act affronted. "He never did anything to you," he finished, removing himself from the elevator the moment the doors opened, leaving her to follow after her lips stretched taught as she held back the laugh trying to burst forth.

She felt the brush of cold air as he lead her out into the late afternoon light, the indignant look still plastered mischievously over his features. Pausing side by side, she felt his hand find hers the instant the coast was clear. Pulling her close, he checked their surroundings one final time before leaning down and lightly kissed her lips. Stepping back, she felt her face burn at the tenderness and love reflected in the eyes staring back at her. He pressed a second tender kiss against her lips before, giving a brief 'tomorrow, Kate' and walking away.

_The Love Bug. _Kate glanced down at the image of the famous little Volt's Wagon Beetle on her phone as she flipped on the light switch in her apartment, finally allowing the smile to fill her as she thought on the simple message he had been trying to convey. _I love you, too ._She felt the words cling to the tip of her tongue as she crossed towards her kitchen and placed her car and apartment keys onto the counter; two weeks of subtle partings, and it never got any easier. Her hand still felt intangible without his to give it meaning. Her body felt cold without his at her side.

Heading into her room, she cast one final glance down at the picture message, before placing it on the stand by her bed and starting in on readying for rest and eventually sleep. Un-tucking her shirt, warmth flooded her face at the idea of how many times she could have easy had _help _with this step over the last two weeks with but, one simple word. The warmth spread throughout her body, as the image replaced the idea. Shooting a look at her phone, she quickly shook her head before her emotions got the best of her. _Easy, one step at a time. _Taking several steadying breaths, she quickly removed the rest of her clothing, released her hair from its bun and started towards the shower. _Focus._

Wet hair clinging to her face, she pulled the oversized sweatshirt over her head and made for her living room. The sound of message ringing in on her phone turned her attention back. Reaching for the device, she immediately opened the text message Castle had sent. It was another picture message of a crude marker drawing of a heart shaped bug, with the caption reading 'Since you seem to have something against Herbi.' Heat flushed her face forcing her to bite her lip, the tinge of a smile crossing her face. _Cruse, that man._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey everyone, and welcome to a Happy New Year! Not much to say about this particular chapter other then the Herbi idea is something I had been holding onto since my first pieces of fan fiction. I had been trying to find a way to work it in since but, could never find the right place in the stories until now.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

********_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough_********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven- Drawings, Sparks and Food Fights, Oh My!<strong>

Castle stared down at the heart shaped bug in red sharpie, a deep-seated loneliness taking root in his heart as he wished he could have seen her reaction. He pictured the smile trying to find purchase on her face, as she opened the picture message of the little doodle bug, pictured her tight pressed lips as she tried to hold back the laugh at his small attempt at theatrics in the elevator. The loneliness deepened. He wanted to hold her, feel her warmth, kiss those hard pressed lips until she laughed and agreed to give little Herbi a chance. Two weeks of heartbreaking partings, at the foot of her door, on the sidewalk outside the precinct.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind and took a deep breath, wishing it would clear the ache in his heart. Looking out the window of his office, he watched the soft tendrils of the first snow float down from the grey heavens. His chest tightened as he pictured walking with her along the snow covered sidewalks, taking in the city dressed in the cheer of Christmas time, her body pulled close to his for warmth, a kiss shared in the moonlight. Casting a glance at his phone, he wrestled with his mind to pick it up, ask her to a dinner, a movie, a walk in the park, anywhere he could be near her and hold her, kiss her.

"I should think a writer would be writing when he's at his desk."

Ripping his attention away from the phone, Castle met her gaze from across his desk, his mind too stunned to form words, his heart close to beating its way out of his chest. She gave a small smile as she came around to his side and seated herself on the edge of the workspace just inches from his chair. "Alexis let me in," Kate continued, answering the obvious question he still couldn't find sentences for. "She just happened to be coming home just as I got here," she added picking up the drawing in front of him with one hand. "Nice piece, Picasso," she finished playfully, studying the artwork the smile on her face lighting up her eyes.

"Not every writer can be a Monet, too," he started finding his voice. He gave a mischievous grin and snatched the paper from her hands. "And, if you don't like it, I can always replace it with another picture of Herbi." He held the paper out Kate's reach and rose from the chair, heading out towards the living room, greeting his daughter with a hug as she came up to join them.

"Hey Dad," Alexis began. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I had a project I needed to do some research at the library for." She stepped back and addressed Kate. "Are you planning to stay for dinner?"

"Well," Kate turned her attention towards him and gave the slightest hint of smile that filled the void that had sat in his heart a mere minute ago. "Why not," she answered turning back. Alexis accepted her response graciously and made a few suggestions of what to order before, heading back upstairs to finish a few bits of homework.

As soon as his daughter disappeared out of sight, he turned to face Kate the warmth in his heart to strong to hold back. Dropping decorum he wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her as deeply as he could, delighting as Kate responded in kind; a hand slipping into his hair, the other gripping his shoulder. _You're here. _He broke away and stared down into her eyes, seeing the same thoughts echoing behind them. He lightly kissed her again. _You're here._

He continued to pepper her lips with kisses until both of them were breathless. Taking shallow pants of air he rested his forehead against hers, drinking in her presence; the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her on his lips. His hands slipped down to her waist, itching to drop further as he felt her run her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, sending pricks of wildfire throughout his body. Pulling his head away, he met her gaze, the content smile she gave him placing him on cloud nine. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to leave her warm embrace.

"You know what you want for dinner," he asked, his voice a little deep from the moment. Kate took a step back, sliding her hands around to straighten the collar of his shirt.

"Didn't exactly get a chance to think about it," she began, resting both hands against his chest. "I was a bit preoccupied," she added, the smile widening on her face. "But, I suppose if pressed I would go with Chinese." He leaned forward and kissed her one final time before reluctantly letting her go and heading to call in the order; eagerly wishing to be at her side as she took a place at the couch. _No, I don't want to be on hold._

Dinner finally on its way, he crossed the distance from counter to couch and took the seat she had left open for him in the corner, holding out an arm, inviting her to his side. Kate eased her way against him, snuggling her head against his chest, pulling her legs beneath her. He tightly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, covering both her hands with his, and resting his head upon hers, hoping dinner might run just a bit late.

The knock on the door pulled Castle from his contented doze, the tantalizing smell of cherries filling his nose. The comforting warmth dissipated from his side, as Kate rose up blinking back her own remaining tendrils of sleep, and smoothing down loose strands of hair. Grudgingly removing himself from the couch, he made his way towards the door, collecting and paying for the food. Placing the contents on the counter, he started around into the kitchen pulling out plates and silverware, Kate working with him at his side. Alexis joined them at the table just as his Mother, stepped through the door jovially greeting everyone present as she took a seat, turning the meal into a warm family affair.

* * *

><p>Kate lifted herself from her chair, gathering her empty plate from the table and taking it towards the sink, the warm feeling from dinner still filling her heart long after his mother and daughter had retired for the evening. She could hear Castle following suit behind her, the clatter of plates lightly echoing into the open space as he gathered up the two remaining plates along with his. Placing her dish into the empty sink she walked back to gather glasses, gently nudging him as she passed by a playful grin on her face. She gathered up the empty cups, tensing as he started back towards the table the impish grin on his features warning her of impending mischief.<p>

He raised a brow at her, and reached around for the empty food cartoons, his eyes never once leaving hers. His hand brushed against hers. "Ow." She nearly dropped a glass as a small electric shock jolted her skin. "What did you do? Rub a helium balloon," she said, playfully, rushing the glasses to the sink before he got another wild idea that would cause the loss of glassware.

"Socks and kitchen mat," he started setting the cartons down on the counter beside her. She turned to face him, narrowing her gaze at his mischievous smile. "What? You owe. You made fun of my artwork," he finished, dumping the small remains of Chinese down the garbage disposal, trying to appear mortally crushed.

"I did not make fun of you art, Castle," she said, playfully shoving him from the sink to help finish clean up. "I was giving you a compliment," she added, turning her attention to him.

"I beg to differ." The mischievous grin returned to his face, as he ran his hand under the running tap water. She tensed a second time as her eyes watched the water gather into his palm, wondering what exactly he was about to one up her with. Warm water splashed into her face, soaking the front her sweater, and drenching her hair.

Kate searched the counter top for her choice of retaliation, unable to hold back her desire to let loose as he cast his gaze on her, the playful light burning deep within weaving its way deep into her soul. Spotting the half full container of chow mien, she gripped a pinch of the noodles, and raising a brow, tossed it in his direction. The pasta landed wide, leaving a single solitary piece dangling in front of his face. She bit her lip, holding back the laugh at the expression on his face, as he turned his gaze on the noodle his features registering both shock that she would actually start a food fight, and joy that she would actually _start _a food fight.

He returned his attention to hers, the devilish smile widening on his face as he leaned around her. The smile dropped from her face, as he lifted the chow mien box in one hand, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Don't you even think about it," she tried to slip away. His free arm arrested her escape. She cut to her right, reached out for the last remaining egg roll, and smashed it into his face; earning her a chance at freedom, while he wiped away the mess from his eyes.

His low hum of pleasure at the challenge reverberated in her bones, as he locked eyes with her from across the counter, his gaze narrowed like a predator hunting its prey. Casting a glance at the remaining take out containers, Kate cursed her luck as the rest lay empty. She could hear his steps coming towards her, forcing her to improvise or get noodled. She swung a glance around the loft, feeling her heart rate rising at each of his foot falls.

She dashed for the couch hoping to place another barrier between her and the chow mien. She squeaked as his arm caught her about the middle and hugged her against him, his body warm against her back. He leaned over her shoulder. "You insult my creativity," he whispered into her ear. "You owe me." She felt the cold noodles and chopped vegetables run down into her hair. "Consider your debt paid," he finished, pulling her hair away from her face.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips gently messaged the skin at her temple. She tried to swallow back the thoughts springing to her mind, the warmth flooding her veins. She tried to keep her hand from rising to run her fingers through his hair, keep him from pulling away. She felt her heart rate sky rocket as his attentions shifted to her ear, his tongue tracing its contour, lips pulling on the flesh. Shivers ran down her spine as the hand around her waist dipped to the edge of her sweater, teasing with the hem.

She whimpered as his lips left her skin, his touch fire to her flesh as he gently turned her to face him. She could see the need deep in his eyes, as he stared into her, every trace of the devious grin gone from his face replaced by a look of devotion, care, love. He searched her eyes, searched her soul, listening to the words left un-spoken. She wanted him to kiss her, wanted him to place his hands on her, wanted to feel his flesh against hers. Her mind tried to scream at her as she brought both her palms to his chest, feeling his racing heart beneath her hand. He dropped his gaze to her lips and, slowly leaned forward, his mouth tenderly meeting hers.

A soft moan escaped her, as she felt his tongue slip over her lips into her mouth. His hands slipped beneath her sweater, as his kiss dug deeper. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer as she dug her own kiss into him. His hands moved up the sides of her back, lifting her shirt along with them, as he began to lead her out of the room. She felt her back pressed against the wall of his room, as he removed her sweater trailing his hands over the exposed skin. His lips attacked her neck, his hands dropped to pull her closer. And, as his growls of desire echoed in her soul, Kate gave herself over to the man she loved.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The food fight was an absolute blast to put together in this one. Took a few different approaches to it but, I finally found the right combination that would seamlessly flow in to the more. Anyway, as always a big thank you to everyone for reading and stay tuned another interim chapter is on it's way.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

********_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough_********

* * *

><p><strong>Interim chapter- What do you do?<strong>

What do you do? How are you supposed to feel, when you only want the best for someone but, the best comes with your worst fears. I can see them as I skirt around the party filled room to find my friends. I can see them, standing feet apart, the cheer of Christmas festivities around them, trying their best to hide their little secret, but everyone knows. As I pass by their friends, I overhear the conversation falling to placing bets on when they will accidentally spill the truth. How will it be spilled? A slip of the tongue? Caught un-aware in an impassioned embrace in the elevator? They don't even realize that where they are standing now is only inches from where I found a jacket resting over the back of the couch, long after it should have been gone, as I came down for a midnight snack a fortnight ago. I wonder if that means I win even though I never placed a single dollar down.

I hear my Father start to sing to the lyrics of Let it Snow and pause in my path across the loft to watch his next move, the branches of our tree poking into my back. He pulls Detective Beckett to his side, her green satin dress catching the hundreds of Christmas lights strewn about our home. He encourages the others to join them covering his true intent and somehow what is regularly a solo song becomes a chorus of couples singing to each other in front of a captivated audience. They look so happy, staring into each other's eyes; it pains me to think any ill will against them. It's all I want for my Dad to be happy but, at what expense? Every step closer he takes to her is a step closer to the edge of danger.

I respect her, I really do. I respect and admire her. She has an inner strength and inner courage; I don't think I could ever muster if I were in her place. She deserves to be happy, deserves to be cared for. And, she's good for my Dad, she really is. She cares about him. I am sure she does. I can almost see it in every glance she steals his way. She brought my Dad and Grams, safely out of that bank, for which I will always be eternally grateful to her. And, I can only imagine she has saved him in the past, perhaps more times than my Father has mentioned. But, as the song ends and the crowd erupts into applause, I can't help but, wish she would have fallen for another man.

I know that is a petty thought and regret thinking it almost immediately. But, I just don't want to lose my Father. I know I have Mother and Grams but, it's my Dad I am closest too. The one I trust most. I am not afraid to admit it. I am a Daddy's Girl.

My Dad casts a quick glance at her as she walks away to the punch bowl and I don't know if I should smile or scream at the adoration reflected in his eyes. As she turns back to face him and I see the devotion gleaming in her gaze, I feel like yelling if you love him let him go, keep him safe. My friends find me, their jubilant comments the same as the rest of the guests; everyone seems to be calling for an encore. I feel like calling for an end to the night. I try to push it all aside enjoy the rest of the party but, as my Dad disappears for a few minutes only to return discreetly trying to straighten his shirt collar, I feel like going back upstairs. What do you do? How are you supposed to feel when you want the best for someone but the best comes with your worst fears?

* * *

><p>Author's note: I still am not to sure about this chapter but, I am sticking with my guns on this one either way, so let me know what you think. And, until next time happy reading:)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen- Even in Lit Rooms there are Shadowed Corners<strong>

He leaned against his desk, his hand the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor. An honest soul cannot keep holding his secrets behind a veil of silence, when his heart rests in the hands of another; that is an undeniable fact of the human condition. And, his heart was hers, long before he had even known he had given it to her; he could no more deny that than deny life. He loved her, deeply, completely, irrationally. He loved her beyond definition or rhyme; and the truth cannot hide forever not when she held his heart in the palm of her hands. Castle swallowed past the dry lump in his throat and started for the couch in the living room, coming to rest deep in its corner.

"Hey, Dad, are you sure you don't want me to stay home? You really don't look too good."

Raising his head from the back of the couch he could see the concern written on his daughter's face as she hesitated near the door. He gave a slow shake of his head, mustering what little strength he had to force a smile onto his features, as he motioned for her to head out, not daring to voice his words. Alexis remained motionless, a tight frown highlighting her reluctance to accept his ruse. A knock on the door tightened the knot in his chest and forced the fake smile from his lips. Closing his eyes, he tried to slow his heart rate, the conversation at the door entering his ears in a garbled haze of sound ending with the click of heels heading towards him.

"Feeling any better?" Kate started softly, taking a place at his side. He felt her hand push away the hair from his temple, followed by the light press of her lips against his skin. Turning his head to face her, he dared open his eyes. Her bright face met him, the afternoon light bathing her skin in the brilliance of evening tide. "You still look pale," she continued, pushing the remaining strands of hair away, her eyes searching his, her lips pulled taut with worry. Her hand found his, her fingers intertwining with his fingers. "Have you eaten anything today?"

He felt the tendril of tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he held her gaze, his head shaking no of its own accord. One truth in exchange for one not given. She squeezed his hand, as he shut his eyes, swallowing back on the knots rolling in his stomach. Her free hand rested along the side of his face, the swipe of her thumb along his cheek warming and killing him all at once.

"You might feel better if you eat something," she said, gently. "Do you think you might be able to hold something down, if I made it?" She kissed his cheek, lingering for several heartbeats.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say yes. He guiltily wanted her to stay at his side. He wanted to absolve his guilt. To lie and say he could would be just another veil against the truth. To tell the truth would but keep her beside him under a false pretense. She rested her head next to his, shifting her hand to rest over his heart, the warmth of her palm seeping through the fabric of his shirt. He wished he could stay like this. But, the truth cannot hide forever no matter how hard you might need it to. He took one final steadying breath, his heart trying to escape his chest. 

"Kate." His voice sounded dry. He opened his eyes as she raised her head to face him, her attention focused squarely on his next words, concern written in her eyes. "I…I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>She placed both of her palms flat against his desk, as the strength drained from her body. Her heart ached far past a physical pain. The pounding in her skull eliminated the ambient sounds around her. She felt numb, frozen to the woodwork in front of her. Kate raised her head to catch the gaze of the man across from her, his face creased in the agonies of guilt and the drains of confession.<p>

"How long?" She asked, her voice barely registering any emotion beyond broken.

"Since the shooting." Castle fidgeted with the remote in his hand. "On my own since Gates shut down the investigation." She could see him take in a deep breath of air. "But…but there is more." He dropped his attention to the object in his hands. "A stranger called me." He returned his eyes to hers. "He has the filesRoyhad been using to keep whoever is behind this at bay." Dropping his head, Castle gripped the back of his desk chair. "He told me, Kate." She could hear the sharp intake of air, as he paused to collect himself. "He told me he can keep the wolves from the door. But, only if…" He finished, his eyes begging her to understand.

"I stay away." Her words left her in a rush of air, leaving the bitterest of tang in her mouth. She tried to draw in air past the tightness in her chest as Castle silently nodded his head. "And, if they find out you—" Castle stopped her words with a second nod in answer. She breathed in deep, as several tears slipped free. "I need to go." Kate turned, willing herself forward, passing out into the living room and grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch.

She hesitated at the door, breathing in air as if she just finished running a mile. She could just see the edge of his shadow at her feet as he stopped not too far behind her. She reached for the door knob, trying to hold back the deluge of emotions suddenly threatening to erupt. The metal felt cold against her palm as she swayed forward, the small amount of strength she had found failing her. She felt arms around her as she released her grip and slipped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair, as he eased her to the ground. She buried her face into his neck, her tears falling un-checked as she grasped his shirt into her hands. "I'm sorry." She could hear the tears in his voice. She felt him dig his fingers deep into her hair as he wrapped his other arm tighter around her. He rested his head on hers and pulled her as close to him as he could; his warmth seeping through the numbness into her soul.

* * *

><p>Her lashes stuck against the corner of eyes as she slowly blinked awake. The room around her lay draped in the dark shadows of night, pierced only by the silvery glow of moonlight. Beside her Castle's chest rose and fell, in the slow rhythm of slumber beneath her hand; his gentle puffs of air tickling her temple. Her mouth felt dry; her body drained. Kate slowly raised her head from his shoulder, causing him to stir. She felt the chill of the room, as his arms loosened their grip around her. Shifting to his knees, he held out a hand to help her to her feet.<p>

"Good thing no one came home," he commented weakly, casting a glance at the door. She tried to find a smile for his quiet joke. "You okay?" He cupped the side of her face, his thumb rubbing at the dried tear stains on her cheek. She nodded her head quietly, feeling a slight rumble in her stomach.

"I guess I could use a bite of food." She found a small smile at the timing of her hunger pangs.

Castle returned her small smile with a weak one of his own. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead in response before stepping back and removing his hold on her cheek. "I'll make us something small, then. Soup sound good?" He asked, his voice sounding just a little stronger.

Kate nodded her head a second time, feeling a little more life returning to her limbs from his touch. "I need to freshen up," she stated, wiping at the under portion of her eye, feeling the grit of dried tears. Castle tipped his head in understanding and stepped aside for her to pass, his hand briefly brushing the back of hers as she headed towards his room. She turned him a quiet smile of gratitude before dropping her gaze away and moving forward.

Crossing the threshold into his study, she refused to look in the direction of his storyboard, the knot returning in her chest. Entering his room, she made a beeline for the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and heading up to the sink. Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror. Light smudges streaked both sides of her face. Her hair bulged on one side from where his hand dug deep into her scalp. One half of her shirt rested un-tucked, the other rumpled.

Turning on the faucet, she allowed the water to warm up before cupping both hands under and splashing the liquid onto her face. She scrubbed away the tear stains and smoothed down her hair. Reaching for the hand towel, she patted her skin dry. Cutting off the stream of water, she headed back into his room, seeking more comfortable attire. Finding the articles of her clothing she had started keeping in his closet, she pulled out an oversized sweater and leggings; retreating to the bed she proceeded to change cloths. Feeling slightly freed from the day's trials, Kate left the room, once again avoiding eye contact with the storyboard as she passed by.

"You're staying the night?" Castle's eyes found hers from across the room, a hint of surprise laced in his question. She closed the distance and took a seat at the counter, studying the grout lines in the tile, feeling his eyes studying her. She raised her gaze to his, unsure what words to give in response. He gave a small tempered smile in comprehension and returned to stirring the pot on the stove.

"Chicken noodle," she stated, gratefully accepting the bowl of soup and spoon he offered her. The warmth of the liquid inside spread to her hands as she set the bowl onto the counter, taking in a few sips of the broth as he set his own bowl down across from her. Several minutes of silence reigned in the darkness, the only sound the clink of silverware against the sides of bowl as they swirled their soup with their spoons.

"I…I'll stop. If that is what you want, Kate."

She lifted her head from the bowl. He met her gaze, his eyes waiting for her answer. She took in a deep breath, feeling the tears threatening to overwhelm her again. Unable to trust her voice, she returned her spoon to the bowl and reached out her hand, finding his across the small distance and gripping his fingers in her own. She could see him take his own steadying breath of air as he closed his eyes and nodded his understanding. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers, knitting his brow as he set his words in stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This particular chapter proved to be a bear for me to write. I finally tamed it in the end but, my oh my did it put up one hell of a fight, lol. Anyway, hope everyone liked it:) Let me know what you think. Until next time, happy reading:)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen- Better Together<strong>

Kate rested motionless, watching her phone vibrate along the top of the nightstand; its rattled cries for attention going un-answered for the third time in the last few minutes. She wished to remain as she was, curled up upon the soft comforter, her head resting on the pillow, and the warmth of his body pressed against her back, a protective around wrapped around her middle. Move and she would have to return to the world, return to yesterday, return to un-ease, to a sad un-certainty. Her phone raged again, its momentum bringing it dangerously close to the edge. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and snatched the device before it took the plunge.

A quick check of the caller ID confirmed her suspicions. Hitting ignore, she returned the phone to the nightstand and waited several heartbeats before closing her eyes, holding her breath and easing herself from his embrace. Getting to her feet, she turned a glance in his direction. His cloths clung to his still frame in bunches and folds, disheveled from a night of sleeping in them. She could see his muscles pull against the material, as he slowly emerged into wakefulness. As the chill of the room met her skin, she felt the cold of the day before settle into her bones. She tried to focus on the promise in his words as she gathered a fresh set of cloths.

Heading to the bathroom, she could just hear him rising to his feet as she closed the door behind her. She set the bundle down on the counter and shuffled around to turn on the water in the shower, her movement's fluid, the motion keeping the cold from resurfacing. Stripping away her sleepwear she stepped into the warm shower water, allowing the heat to ease the tension in her muscles as she tried to wash the last twenty four hours away into the drain. Ending the cascade of water, she slipped from the shower into the steam filled room and grabbed for the plush towel hanging over the shower rail. She quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around her middle, stepping up to the mirror in above the sink.

She wiped away the fog clouding its glossy surface, once again coming face to face with her reflection. The dark circles of a sleepless night replaced the tear stained cheeks. Taking in another deep breath, she finished the rest of her routine in a rush, dressing as fast as her body allowed. Leaving the warmth of the bathroom, she rested on the edge of the empty bed tugging on her boots and reaching for her phone. Three more missed calls stared back at her. Rising from the bed she started towards his study, pausing at the threshold as the knot found its way into her chest bringing with it the cold reminder.

_Face it._ Kate lifted her head from the floor and stared across the distance at the storyboard, morning light reflecting off the dark surface. Swallowing back the knot in her chest, she focused on his words once more and his promise to stop until she felt ready to work on the case. The cold quietly returned to the background. Weaving her way through the study she stepped into the living room the smells of breakfast meeting her senses. She kept her eyes on Castle as he navigated the kitchen area preparing the morning meal. Quietly, she stepped up to the counter, her stomach begging for the food, just as her phone rang in her hand.

"Breakfast is out of the question isn't it," he asked, hesitantly placing a plate down in front of her, his gaze falling to the instrument in her palm. She eyed the food awaiting her before turning her attention to her phone, not even really needing to check to get her answer.

"I better go before they send out a search party." She caught the drop in his features and reached out a hand to his, the contact sending a small tendril of warmth through her veins. He met her gaze and nodded his understanding, lightly griping her fingers before releasing her hand. She shivered at the loss of warmth and stepped back. "I'll see you there." Casting one final glance his way, she started for the door; gathering her coat from the couch.

Stepping out into the hall, she quietly closed the door behind her and searched through her phone's contact list for her therapist's number. Scheduling the soonest appointment she could get that day, she stepped into the elevator, the phone already ringing to work and an explanation trying to form itself in her head.

* * *

><p>He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his eyes glued to the floor of the elevator, the day running through his mind one moment after another, uncertainty keeping him from stealing glances at the person beside him. He dug his hands deeper into his coat pockets and took in a deep steadying breath, fighting back the urge to reach out, draw her close, make it all go away with but the simple connection of warmth. He listened to the quiet steady rhythm of his heart, the slow intake of his breath, the quiet shuffle of her feet beside him. He could taste the thousand apologies on his tongue, every word he wanted to say, every emotion he wanted to give to ease the cruel hand of fate from its grip around their necks.<p>

Castle held his breath as he felt her hand slip down toward his, her light grip around his fingers easing the disquiet raging through him. He lifted his head to find her gaze, the unease just as plainly written behind her eyes as it was written in his trembling hands. His chest ached to ease away the tension in her face, ached to calm the inner storm rolling through her. He quietly laced his fingers through hers, watching her face for any sign he had gone too far. He froze as she took a deep breath and drew herself closer, lightly resting her head against his upper arm.

"Thank you for lunch," she said, closing her eyes, her heartache seeping through, the pain squeezing on his heart until tears found their way to the corner of his eyes. Trepidation straining every muscle in his frame, he hesitantly leaned down and buried a kiss in her hair. She tightened her grip in response, pressing her head harder against his arm. "I love you, Rick," she whispered, her voice marred by the press of tears.

"I love you too, Kate." He squeezed her hand and buried his face deeper into her hair, his own tears slipping onto her soft locks. He released his hold the moment the elevator came to a stop, placing a solitary kiss against her brow before parting ways; the tearstains on her face shattering him into a million shards. He watched her walk out into the night, the cold settling deep into his bones as he started to make his own way home.

* * *

><p>Kate toyed with her phone, her fingers hovering over the send button, her breath held tightly in her chest, her mind roving between two options. She cast a glance at her front door, the deep shadows of night obscuring it from view. Her heart pounded under her rib cage pulling her to give in. She turned a glance down the hall to her room, cold and dark in the distance. Her soul ached from the events of the last twenty four hours. She placed the phone back down on the coffee table and removed herself from the couch, crossing the distance towards the kitchen.<p>

She gripped the edge of the sink tightly in her hands, staring down blindly at the counter beneath her. She took in a deep breath fighting back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. She reached for an empty glass near her hand and filled it with cold tap water, hoping to settle the turmoil in her stomach. Taking a second deep breath she turned back to the couch, feeling the emptiness set in at the cold cushions waiting for her. She returned to her seat and reached for the phone, hitting send before she could change her mind, the phone ringing twice before a voice came on the line.

"Kate." He sounded as tried as she felt. She took in a third deep breath, her mind running blank for words. She opened her mouth to speak, the tears flowing instead. She could hear him take a breath of his own on the other end of the line as he answered her thoughts. "Kate, I'll be there in a few." The words eased her restless mind, she returned the phone to the table as he ended the call. She took a final deep breath. For worse or for better, they were better together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-<strong> Man oh man did I think writing the last chapter was hard, evidently I didn't fully understand the definition of that word, lol. This chapter practically had me beating a hole in the wall with my head. I literally almost wanted to just give up and quit. I have never had writer's block that bad and I am still feeling the tension from it. I have to thank my lucky stars for my new beta. Therefore, I would like to raise a toast to JasmineBelle7, whose help pushed me past the brick wall and got me back on track with this story. So a big thank you to Jasmine and to my readers:) Without, either of you this story would have died sometime ago.

Anyway, stay tuned I am thinking about having the next chapter as another interim but, we shall see. If I do my current plans are to put it in a perspective that might be kind of different to view things through but, no promises. Until then, happy reading:)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue- One Last Reveal<strong>

_**Some time in the future-**_

She allowed him to draw her into the open space by both hands, her heart rate rising the moment she recognized the setting, the launch party seeming a lifetime ago. She bit her lower lip to keep herself distracted as he led her to the center of the space, his eyes never once leaving hers. She held her breath as his hands began to shake, the deep breath he took causing her own hands to tremble. His hands continued to betray his nerves, as he knelt before her, a hand searching for a single object in a pocket. She felt herself nodding before the words even left his lips. Castle slipped the ring over her finger as steady as his own fingers would allow and rose to embrace her as tight as if all life depended on it.

Kate met his gaze, the light in his eyes illuminating his features brighter than she had ever seen them. He leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her lightly. He kissed her deeply. He kissed her breathless. He kissed her tear stained cheeks, the tip of her nose, her brow. He kissed her until she collapsed against his chest, his head resting against her hair.

He whispered.

He whispered his love. He whispered his devotion. He whispered of the future, of children and rocking chairs. He whispered fresh tears to her eyes. He whispered until the world seemed to melt away; the rhythm of two racing hearts beating as one, the only sound in existence.

His chest rose and fell beneath her palms, his deep breaths lulling her away. She closed her eyes and allowed him to be her strength as he gently swayed her to a music all their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- <strong>I know it's not the interim I mentioned but, after a lot of careful thinking I realized that this story really had come to an end with the previous chapter. And, anything else would have been over baking it. With that said, I just really want to give a big thank you to all my readers and to my beta, Jasmine, who got me past the last hurdles in this story.

If anyone is curious as to what that interim was I did have it written out before I made this change to the story direction so I am more then willing to post it in its own small story elsewhere. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as enjoyed putting it together, even the tough parts when tamed gave me a good sense of accomplishment. So let me know what you think? And, until next time...Happy Reading:)


End file.
